1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to eye drop dispenser apparatus and more particularly pertains to a new and improved eye drop dispenser apparatus which includes an eye drop cup associated with an eye drop bottle registering base formed of varying durometers to enable the eye drop cup to conform to a human eye and the eye drop base to securely associate with an eye drop dispenser.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of eye drop directing apparatus and the like is well known in the prior art. As may be appreciated, these devices have normally been configured and changed for conformity with an average human eye in mind. Understandably, human eyes will vary as does the general human physiology and accordingly, the ability for conventional eye drop directing constructions of the past has been somewhat limited. Furthermore, when conventional eye droppers are utilized for application of medicine and such the self-application of such drops by individuals is sometimes cumbersome and difficult due to the proximity of the eye dropper to the target eye. In this connection, there have been several attempts to develop eye drop apparatus and the like which may be easily and effectively utilized when desired. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,260,425 to Moran sets forth a self-sealing dispenser apparatus with a flexible bellows-like integral cap portion to plug the flow of fluid from an associated container. A conventional spout arrangement is provided by the Moran patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,235,146 to Parish, Jr. et al. sets forth a spout member that includes a portion movable to a fully retracted and stored position and a fully extended pouring position for selective use. A flared outer rim is associated with the spout arrangement for retracted support within the container.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 249,647 to Goodall, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 241,624 to Trott, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 198,598 to Milenkevich, and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 133,978 to Johnson are illustrative of known prior art dispenser arrangements associatable with containers for varying needs.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved eye drop dispenser apparatus which addresses both the problem of positioning and directing of eye drop fluids associated with varying eye drop dispensing arragements and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.